defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rise and Shine/@comment-18115587-20131106172638
We will have to wait for Erciminos to come back from vacation I think. You can all just deal with my review until then: Philzerin (AKA Squirrel Boy) So this is what happens when a squirrel mates with a banunu. I'm guessing Swarm All as a new skill will be something like Bananas (Endursaga's hilarious skill where dozens of monkeys beat you to death) except with Banunus. It looks like he stole some clothes from some pirates. I half expect Willibrord to say something like "If it wern't for you meddling kids I would have gotten away with it by now!" (btw i like the alternate storylines, they are bizarre.) He would pair well in a theme band with the golden girl but other than that I am not really into this guy's stats. Pass. Nice HP though. If you really like him just SF into him proper like. Qwagutter (AKA Beetle Rider) Hey Dena artists, can you please put his left leg BEHIND Munati, so it doesn't look like he's standing on thin air? Make him mount the beetle. That's right, ride it. Because of his higher attack over the currently decen Enten, Enten's price should drop alot even though he has higher AGI - that's it though. Perhaps Dena wants to make Enten more common to pimp his awesome looks to newbies coming into the game, as he is in invite rewards -- AGAIN! Qwagutter drops the nearly useless WIS and beats Enten in everything else. This is a good Sting All rogue and should be valued, I think.We were all asking for Munati to have better stats so here you go! Great attack fodder, leave Melp alone! Uruk (AKA Zardoz) THE GUN IS GOOD, THE PENIUS IS EVIL Amazing design, and if they make a guy in a red bulging diaper with a ponytail I will definately pursue this new Legend, cuz I gotta say, I LOVE ZARDOZ. I want a guru with a tangerine headcloth that has the ability "second level meditation" as well. Just go watch Zardoz, kids, if you have no idea what I am talking about. Goad all is another mystery skill, which sounds like a Taunt to me. I kept whining about getting a Taunt fighter in GD and I hope this is it! It has the potential to be an OP skill if that is truly what it is. If it's just another Smash/Sting then effit. The biggest problem I see with him is he is SOOOOO SLOOOOOWWW. To even get the Goad skill off (like I said, if it IS a taunt) you'd definately have to SF a bunch of Grimpenius (EDIT error: BIRNAM and GAZAAR not Grimpenius) into him and equip Wings/Plains Flute. Why the high WIS? Maybe the skill. it all depends on what the skill does. I think we are all really going to have to wait to see what the skill is to form any opinions on this guy. I like his stats though. Except that AGI, YUCK